Catching Up
by BerserkerRageX-Girl
Summary: After the recent mission dealing with the Church of Humanity, Logan's not in a good mood. Jubilee bravely tries to cheer him up and they do some catching up. Wolvie/Jubes friendship. Short fic. Please R


Disclaimer: The X-Men aren't mine, don't sue me or anything, etc, etc.  
  
A/N: This story takes place after Uncanny X-Men's 'Holy War' story arc in issues, 423 and 424.  
  
---------------  
  
Catching Up  
  
---------------  
  
After the X-Men's latest mission in Montana, dealing with the Church of Humanity, they all returned to the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning to get some well deserved R&R.  
  
Logan tiredly stalked through the halls of the mansion looking for some solice, somewhere to get some quiet thinking time, or just to rest.  
  
Jubilation Lee had just came out of the infirmary after some quiet time to herself to think of her lost friend, Angelo. He had died at the hands of the C.o.H., and she nearly died as well, hung from a cross on the mansion's very grounds.   
  
Bobby Drake came up behind her and she walked toward him. "Hey Popsicle."  
  
He stopped what he was doing and turned towards her. "Oh, hey Jubes, what's up?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nothing really." Jubilee jerked her head to the side when she saw Logan go by. "What's with him? Maybe we should go cheer Wolvie up?" She smiled, looking to Iceman.  
  
Bobby patted her shoulder. "Okay, how 'bout *you* go cheer him up, and I'll be the one to say 'I told you so' when you get your ass handed to you." He laughed.  
  
Jubilee rolled her eyes. "He wouldn't do that to me." She left Bobby and hurried to catch up to Logan. It'd been a while since they'd seen eachother, and she really missed him. Jubilee pinched her nose between her thumb and forefinger, making a face as stepped infront of him. "You smell crispy."  
  
Logan grunted, walking past her. "Yeah, you'd smell crispy too if someone lit ya on fire with a blow torch."  
  
The spunky young girl cringed. "Ouch." She quickened her pace to catch up. "You okay?" She asked with a sympathetic smile.  
  
Logan stopped abrubtly, causing the girl to nearly smack right into him. "What do ya want Jubes?"  
  
She frowned, defensively putting her hands on her hips. "What crawled up your pants and died? Why do I have to want something?!" Jubilee was finally getting offended. "My God Wolvie! I just asked if you were okay, you didn't have to jump down my throat about it."  
  
Logan sighed, putting his hands on each of Jubilee's shoulders and looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry Jubes, right now's not the time fer games though ahright?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, giving him a serious glare that rivaled one of his own. "I'm right here Logan, right now. I'm standing infront of your face for real. I'm your friend and I don't like it when you feel this bad and I can't help." Jubilee took his mildly shocked expression as a good thing. 'Didn't think I could be this mature didja?' She thought to herself. "Atleast let me know what's wrong."  
  
Logan cocked his head to the side. "C'mon, in the rec room."  
  
Jubilee stood for a second before following him. 'Wow, this is actually getting me somewhere.'  
  
---------------  
  
Logan sat down on the couch, leaning against the back and Jubilee flopped down beside him. "Ok, tell me."  
  
"Skin's dead Jubes."   
  
"I know." Jubilee said sadly.  
  
Logan leaned forward, resting his head in his hands. "I was afraid o' seein' you join him. You coulda died Jubilee, and I was helpless ta do anythin'. I hadta rely on Xorn or Warren to save you, and I didn't like it."  
  
Jubilee scooted closer and gently put a hand on Logan's shoulder. "Listen Wolvie, you're not gonna lose me okay? For once I actually scared you? That's big, considerin' ever since I've known *you*, you been scarin' the crap outta me."  
  
Logan let out a soft chuckle. "I guess that's pretty ironic huh?" He smiled, but it never reached his eyes. He still worried about her, although he knew she was very capable of handling herself.  
  
Jubilee wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug. She kissed him on the cheek and stood up, taking his rough hands in her smooth petite ones. "C'mon Wolvie, can we just catch up, you an' me?" She smiled.  
  
Logan got to his feet, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Ahright Jubes," He smiled. "let's catch up. B'sides, I missed you always buggin' me." He winked at her, and Jubilee just laughed, dragging him down the hallway.  
  
---------------  
  
-end- 


End file.
